


Caught in the Cookie Jar

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Bad Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Maddie's a good sister, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Who knew a badly taken joke was all it took?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 513





	Caught in the Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all [Zel's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso) fault. I like her a lot, and she came up with the title. Also, this is completely self-indulgent. I was daydreaming about her and this fic was created.

Eddie smiles at him from across the room. They are at Bobby and Athena’s having a family dinner. Chris is messing around with Denny and Harry on the back porch. May, Maddie, Chim, Hen, and Eddie are relaxing in the living room while Bobby and Athena finish dinner. 

“Buckaroo, tell me you’ve landed a girl by now?” 

He startles, meeting Chim’s gaze, “Am I supposed to? I didn’t realize I had to have a girlfriend.” He looks back at Eddie, “Eds doesn’t have a girlfriend, are you going to hound him too?” 

“No, Eddie’s never had a girlfriend, you’re known for serial dating.” Chim huffs, a smile pulling at his lips like he’s cracking a joke. 

“Chim,” Maddie grips his elbow, staring harshly. 

“You know it’s been a few years since I’ve  _ serial dated  _ anyone.” Buck squints then looks at the floor, “But no, there’s no girl.” His voice lowers and he scuffs a socked foot on the floor. 

“Buck-” 

Maddie tries but he cuts her off, “It’s fine, Mads, I’ve got a reputation to protect, right?” Then, rolling his eyes, Buck moves to the kitchen to see if anybody needs help. “Anything I can do?” 

Athena turns, smiling softly at him. “No, Buckaroo, you go relax.” He scuffs his foot on the tile this time, pouting. She points the wooden spoon in her hand at him, “Don’t give me those eyes, Buckley. I won’t fall for them.” 

“Bobby?” He looks next to Athena. 

“Keep me out of it, but if you want to help, come stir this.” Bobby grins as Athena scoffs. “He wants to help, let him help.” Bobby shrugs. He comes over the stove, taking the wooden spoon from Athena’s fingers. Bobby and Athena pull away, going to the island to start on another dish. 

“Hey, Buck?” He doesn’t turn around. “He didn’t mean it, you know. He was joking around.” Maddie touches his back lightly. 

“I know, Mads.” Buck drops his head, focusing on the stirring. “I just don’t get how that’s still a joke that needs to be made. I get it, I was a manwhore or whatever,” Maddie’s hand moves up his back to his shoulder, “It’s just a stupid thing. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize for not liking a joke. I’ll talk to him.” 

“Mads, you don’t have to.” Buck looks at her, smiling softly, “It was a joke, didn’t land right.” Biting his lip, he turns a bit more to look at Bobby and Athena behind him. They’re still fiddling with things on the counter, seemingly giving the siblings their privacy. 

“Evan,” Maddie’s grip tightens, her eyes looking sadder. She waits for a second, looking him in the eyes. Then Maddie leaves the kitchen quietly. Bobby slides up behind him. 

“Anything I should be worried about, Buck?” 

He shakes his head at Bobby, “Nope, just a bad joke. I’m good. This pot looks pretty stirred, anything else you want me to help with?” Bobby shakes his head, eyeing the living room. “Okay, I got it, get out of the kitchen, sort your shit out. Thanks, Cap.” Rolling his eyes, he sidesteps the stove and presses a kiss to Athena’s head as he passes. 

Chim looks up as he enters the room, “Buck I-” 

He puts his hand up, “It was a joke man, it’s fine.” Buck walks over to the couch were Chim is and plops down next to him. “I’m fine, man.” 

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Chim frowns. Buck sags a little, then smiles. He puts his arm up for a hug. Chim grins, accepting it. 

“Thanks, Chim.” He catches Maddie’s approving smile over her boyfriend’s shoulder. As well as Hen and May grinning from the other couch. Eddie’s still in the corner of the room, frowning. Buck cocks his head, frowning at his best friend. 

Eddie flattens, his frown straightening as his jaw clenches. Then he jerks his head before stepping into the hallways furthest from the kitchen. Buck pulls away from Chim, giving him one last smile. 

Eddie’s next to the small table against the wall, still frowning. “What’s the matter, Eds?” 

“Nothing, Buck, I’m fine.” 

Buck scuffs, “Okay the difference between me saying that and you saying that is that I was telling the truth. What’s up, man?” Buck leans against the wall, his shoulder bumping the mirror above the table. 

“Just in a mood.” He mumbles, looking at the ground. Buck lifts his hand to Eddie’s neck, thumb falling into the juncture of his collarbone. 

“Have anything to do with what Chim said?” 

“No it-” Eddie pauses, his eyes meeting Buck’s. “Do you want a girlfriend, Buck?” 

Buck scoffs, “Why would I want a girlfriend when I have you?” He tries to joke, keep his voice light. But his words hold weight. He’d love to date Eddie, come home to Chris and fall asleep next to Eddie in bed. He’d love to joke around and share kisses and just  _ be.  _

“That’s what I was thinking, but I didn’t know if you felt the same.” Eddie’s voice is a whisper as he steps a little closer. Buck gulps, his finger pressing a little harder into Eddie. Eddie bites his lip while taking one last step so they’re chest to chest. “I know it was a joke Buck, but it still hurt you and I don’t like to see you hurting.” Eddie grips his waist tightly, bunching his shirt around his hipbones. 

Buck leans down a little, gently brushing his nose along Eddie’s cheek. Then he pulls back a few inches, giving him space. “You don’t have to worry about me, Eds.” Eddie tilts upwards, catching Buck’s lips as he finishes. He gasps, his free hand coming up to cradle Eddie’s jaw. His eyes close as he kisses back, guiding Eddie’s jaw up a little more. 

Eddie growls, pushing Buck against the wall. His hip hits the table he hears the vase on top of it fall. “Did it break?” He jerks, pulling away quickly and looking at the ceiling. 

“No,” Eddie kisses his jaw. 

“No you didn’t look, you have to look! If I break something else, ‘Thena will kill me!” He laughs a bit hysterically, joy flooding his system at what Eddie just did. He spares a glance, and upon seeing the vase intact, he looks down at Eddie again. 

“How many things have you broken in this house?” Eddie kisses his jaw again. 

“Enough.” They jerk apart, well, Eddie jerks away from him. He’s against the wall. Athena and Bobby are in the doorway of the hall, bright smiles on their faces. “Buckaroo has broken enough things in this house, he’s accident-prone.” Athena steps forward a few steps and reaches out to touch Buck’s shoulder. “Good thing we love him.” 

“Dinner’s ready, whenever you guys get finished out here.” Bobby turns, walking back into the living room. “Soup’s on, kids.” He says to the group there. 

“I’m going to get the kiddos from the back porch, take your time boys.” Athena smiles again, squeezing Buck’s arm then winks at Eddie. Buck doesn’t have to look into the mirror next to him to know that his face is bright red. 

“You okay, cariño?” He snorts, a finger running along Buck’s cheek. “You look a bit flushed.” 

“Okay, fuck off, Eds. The equivalent of my mom and dad just walked in on us kissing. Let me be embarrassed for a second.” Buck leans down, swiftly kissing Eddie again. He hums, smiling against Eddie’s lips. 

“Okay, if we don’t quit now, I won’t stop. Let’s go eat.” Eddie pulls away, huffing. Buck pouts, prompting Eddie to press one last kiss to his lips. “Come on, man.” 

  
  



End file.
